sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Megan Hollingshead
| birth_place =New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actress | yearsactive = 1993–present | children = 2 | alias = Karen Thompson, Kelli Kassidi, Holli Pop, Avalon Furman | credits = Bleach as Rangiku Matsumoto Eureka Seven as Hilda Ergo Proxy as Re-l Mayer Pokémon as Nurse Joy Valkyrie Profile as Lenneth Valkyrie Yu-Gi-Oh! as Mai Valentine | website = | agent = AVO Talent Agency }} Megan T.D. Hollingshead (born September 22, 1968), also known as Karen Thompson or Kelli Kassidi, is an American theatre and voice actress, best known for her roles as Nurse Joy in Pokémon, Mai Valentine in Yu-Gi-Oh!, Shizune in Naruto, Caster in Fate/stay night, Rangiku Matsumoto in Bleach, and Re-l Mayer in Ergo Proxy. Career Best known for her anime dubbing work, Megan's most famous roles include Nurse Joy, Cassidy in the first 6 seasons of the Pokémon anime series and Mai Valentine in the first 3 seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. She also lent her voice to the Enix role-playing game series Valkyrie Profile as Lenneth. During the start of Pokémon's 7th season, she left New York City to relocate to her current residence in Los Angeles, and continue her voice acting career, voicing characters such as Shizune in Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, Rangiku Matsumoto and Nemu Kurotsuchi in Bleach, Hilda in Eureka Seven, Villetta Nu in the Code Geass series, and Re-l Mayer in Ergo Proxy. Megan's theatre résumé is as extensive, if less so, with roles in performances of The Duchess of Malfi, Baptizing Adam, Spacegrrrls, and Vinegar Tom, to name but a few. Megan studied acting at the William Esper Studio, and is a founding member of the Adirondack Theatre Festival. She serves as a yoga instructor in her spare time. Filmography Anime * Blade of the Immortal – Hyakurin * Bleach – Rangiku Matsumoto, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Emilou Apacci, Momoe * Code Geass – Villetta Nu * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Rem * Boogiepop Phantom – Akane Nojima, Misuzu Arito, Miyo Kisaragi, Rika, Tamura * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Gloria * DearS – Neneko * Durarara!! – Ganguro Girl, additional voices * Ergo Proxy – RE-L Mayer * Eureka Seven – Hilda * Fafner in the Azure – Canon Memphis * Fate/stay night – Sir Bedivere (ep 24) * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works – Caster *''Fighting Foodons'' - Rose Marinade * Geobreeders – Maya * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo – Michelle, Teresa * Girls Bravo – Maharu Sena Kanaka * Ghost Talker's Daydream – Saiki Misaki * Ghost Slayers Ayashi – Kiyohana (Ep. 14-15), Shinzo (Ep. 13) * Gokudo – Momotaro, Princess Coco, Shikinka * Gravitation – Noriko Ukai * Gun Sword – Yukiko Stevens * Gurren Lagann – Adiane * His and Her Circumstances – Kano Miyazawa * I Dream of Mimi – Kanako Shimada, Centris * Immortal Grand Prix – Judy Ballasteros * Kamichu! – Akane Hitotsubashi * Kannazuki no Miko – Izumi * Lucky Star – Gottoza-sama * Madara – Kirin * Mars Daybreak – Sala Sesa * ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya – Takako Nakanishi * Mermaid Forest – Ruriko Tonegawa * Naruto – Shizune, Uruchi Uchiha, Young Tsunade, Yoshino Nara * Naruto Shippuden – Shizune, Yoshino Nara, Young Tsunade, Tamaki * Paranoia Agent – Kayama (Ep. 10) * Patlabor: The Movie – Shinobu Nagumo (Bandai Visual dub) * Patlabor 2: The Movie – Shinobu Nagumo (Bandai Visual dub) * Phantom the Animation – Lizzie Garland * Pokémon – Nurse Joy (seasons 1-6) * Rumic Theater – Ruriko Tonegawa * Sailor Moon – Akiko Yanagi, Mikan Shiratori, Derella, Hiromi Matsuno, additional voices (Viz Media dub) * Samurai Champloo – Sara * Samurai Deeper Kyo – Kosuke Anayama * Shaman King – Sharona of The Lily Five * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars – Setsuna Subaru * Sonic X – Scarlet Garcia (Season 1 and 2) * Texhnolyze – Yoko * To Heart – Lemmy Miyauchi * Tokko – Saya Shindo * Ultimate Muscle – Trixie, Photo-Pat * Ultraman Tiga – Captain Iruma * Virgin Fleet – Satsuki Yukimizawa * Weather Report Girl – Kaori Shimamori * When They Cry (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) – Mion Sonozaki, Shion Sonozaki * Mew Mew Power – News Reports Woman * Yu-Gi-Oh! – Mai Valentine Animation * Cubix: Robots for Everyone – Raska (human form) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Sydney, Abigail Finn, Moriah, Additional Voices Video games * Akiba's Trip: Undead and Undressed – Shion Kasugai * Bleach series – Rangiku Matsumoto, Rin Tsubokura * Dawngate – Zeri, Raina, Mikella * Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker – Makoto Sako * Drakengard 3- Five * Eternal Sonata – Viola (credited as Karen Thompson) * Final Fantasy XIII – Cocoon Inhabitants * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Additional voices * Guild Wars 2 – Bethany, Hilda * Naruto series – Shizune, Tonton * Pokémon Puzzle League – Cassidy (uncredited), Nurse Joy (uncredited) * Quantum Theory – Filena, Nyx, Maiden * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles – Ada Wong (uncredited) * Romancing SaGa – Sif (uncredited) * Saints Row: The Third – Kiki DeWynter * Star Ocean: Second Evolution – Celine Jules (credited as Allison Hollingshead) * Star Ocean: The Last Hope – Lady Eleyna Farrance, Lutea (uncredited) * Syndicate – Additional voices * Time Crisis 4 – Elizabeth Conway (English voice; credited as Karen Thompson and uncredited in Full Story)Source: Time Crisis 4 Attract Movie at Namco Bandai's TIme Crisis 4 Website, voice sample from the Sandie Schnarr talent website, IMDB profile * The Last of Us – Additional voices * Undead Knights – Sylvia Gradis * Valkyria Chronicles – Edy Nelson, Susie Evans * Valkyria Chronicles II – Anisette Nelson (uncredited), Susie Evans (uncredited), Edy Nelson * Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth – Lenneth (including CG movies), Lorenta, Platina (uncredited), Hrist (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria – Lenneth (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume – Lenneth (uncredited), Hrist (uncredited) * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution – Autarch Kayleth * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum – Mai Valentine * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler – Mai Valentine Other * Adventures in Voice Acting – Herself References External links * * * * Megan Hollingshead at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * Category:1968 births Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Living people Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American stage actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles